Ed! To the Rescue?
by moon-bunny15
Summary: Double D is finally exhausted of his answers and at the end of his rope, is it really Ed that will come to his rescue? Can Ed really come through for him when nobody else can? Rated T- for mild language


"When will the secrets stop?"

"I don't know. I'm just not ready, ya know?"

"I know you're not but I can't stand it anymore. I would like us to stop being a secret."

Kevin looked sadly at Double D. He hated seeing the love of his life hurting because of his cowardice.

"What about Nazz and Sarah?" he whispered.

"Pfft! Sarah has never been of interest and Nazz knows I'm waiting for her and I to know it's the right time," Kevin said tenderly taking Double D's hands in his, kissing them softly.

Double D withdrew his hands. "Will there be a right time?" Kevin looked at him sadly. "You know they are persistent and quite beautiful. Maybe you'll change your mind and -"

"Not a chance," Kevin stated with confidence. "I'm in love with you Edd, nothing is ever going to change that and I'm not gonna get with Nazz ok?" Double D nodded. "We'll be together soon, just please give me a little more time," Kevin pleaded softly.

It's been a few years now that Double D and Kevin have come out to each other and been a couple. Well informally anyway. Neither had the courage to come out in public; Double D was afraid of persecution of this friends and Kevin was afraid to be an outcast in his own circle of friends. They remained a secret. By day bully and victim; by night, forbidden lovers.

It was as if fate had dealt them the most evil hand. So close to each other almost every waking moment but forced to address each other with fear and contempt. It hurt them so. Kevin was ravaged by jealousy when the Kankers would come knocking and Double D doubled over in sadness when he saw Nazz and Sarah flirting with Kevin.

Years certainly had changed the dynamic in the cul-de-sac. There were no more children running around but now young adults. Everybody was comfortably within dating age of everyone else and the girls certainly did not hesitate in taking notice of Rolf and Kevin. Rolf was of no consequence to Double D but seeing Kevin act so suave and debonaire to Nazz and Sarah drove a stake through Double D's small chest every time.

Now, dawn was drawing near and Kevin had to slink back to his own room, or risk being seen by one of his friends. It was summer vacation for everyone and everyone was home. It was like it was during the school year and they could meet up on the weekends without fear of being seen together. Kevin slowly opened the back door and looked both ways, Double D safely upstairs watching from his window like an imprisoned princess in a fairytale. Only this time, Prince Charming was going out, not coming in to save her. Kevin shrugged his shoulder and threw his head back, code for I love you. Double D sniffled and turned away from the window. _This is becoming too much_.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kevin, I know you like me!" Nazz said in exasperation. She had been trying to get Kevin to date her for years. Everyone in the neighborhood knew that Kevin was sweet on Nazz, much to Sarah's contempt and Jimmy's joy. Though Jimmy had always been feminine, he had developed a deep and obsessive love for Sarah and hoped that one day he could win her over. Unfortunately, Sarah had developed a taste for more athletic and manly men, and Jimmy, with his perfectly quaffed hair and neatly pressed clothes, simply did not fit the bill. But he was patient and determined, he knew if he only kept trying and showed Sarah his undying dedication she would see he is her soul mate and not Kevin and much less Rolf.<p>

"I know Nazz, I mean yeah! But I don't think we're ready, we still don't really know if ya know, we are meant to be and I don't wanna weird out our friendship ya know?" Kevin gulped discreetly as he tried to side step the blonde babe on the sidewalk. She had grown out of her baggy pants and now wore low rise bell bottom jeans, a bandeau and a mesh tank top. Her stunning hour glass shone through and he blonde hair had grown out and she wore in a high pony tail. She stepped in front of Kevin, impeding his pass. She was growing tired of his avoiding the subject.

"No Kevin! This is long enough! We've been just friends for over 10 years and now you're saying you don't know if we're supposed to date or not?! What is there someone else?!" Nazz cried in frustration. Her faced turned red from emotion and Kevin could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ah! Nazz! Don't cry! Come on, that's not fair!" Kevin pleaded, grabbing the girl by her shoulders.

"How else am I supposed to react when we have been waiting and waiting for over a decade for the perfect time to get together and it just seems like it's never going to come." Her voice cracked a bit and her lower lip quivered. "There is someone else, isn't there?"

Kevin bit his lip as Nazz's sadness turned to anger. Kevin released her and turned away, kicking the sidewalk and walking back the other way.

"_KEVIN!_" Kevin did not turn back, he just kept walking. But Nazz was not having it this time. She was going to get an answer out him today, no matter what.

She raced up behind him and turned him roughly by the shoulder, spinning him into a fence. "Tell me!" she cried in anger. "Who is it? Is it Sarah? Is that it? Someone from school you didn't tell me about?" Her anger was giving way to heartbreak and she looked up at the red head, pleading for relief of this confusion and doubt plaguing her soul.

Kevin looked down at her. How many times had Double D given him the same pleading look. For him to the solid rock of their relationship so they could both come out as one? Now Nazz stood before him and he didn't know what to do. "Nazz – I –" Her breath caught and Kevin sighed, exasperated. "No Nazz, there is no one else." Kevin smiled down at the blonde and wiped her tears away. "I was just afraid babe. But you're right. Time to man up!" He puffed out his chest and pounded his fist, Nazz giggled. "Nazz, will you be my girl?"

A smile stretched across Nazz's face and she jumped and squealed. "Oh Kevin! I thought this day would never come! Of course!" She hugged her new boyfriend and took his hand as they continued his walk.

* * *

><p>Kevin did not go to Double D's that night and his bedroom light remained off. The smart boy looked out his window in sadness. "Not even a phone call," he said sadly to the unringing phone. "I suppose he's busy." He turned off his light and lay down in bed. "I'll just ask him tomorrow night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sarah! What's wrong? You look so sad," Double D said coming upon the red head slowly swinging back and forth on the playground.<p>

"Huh? Oh hey Double D. It's nothing." The younger girl kicked the sand with her sneaker and wiped her face.

Double D smiled sadly at her, feeling in her a kindred spirit and sat down on the swing beside her. "Come now Sarah, I am older and wiser and I might be able to help you. Wanna talk about it?"

Sarah smiled up at Edd. His face was beautiful and smooth, flawless pale skin. His cheekbones gave him a beautiful face and his dark eye lashes curled naturally over his dark ebony eyes. His beanie was ever present, nobody knowing what he hid under that cloth bolt and he gently reached out to touch Sarah's hand.

"Nazz and Kevin are dating, officially," she said bluntly. "She was telling all of us about it earlier and her and Kevin kissed and everything." Sarah shook her head at the ground and looked at Double D.

His face had lost the little color it had, his lips turning blue and he gripped his stomach as if he was going to throw up. "Wh-what?" A black hole formed in his chest and sucked the air out of his lungs, taking in his life energy and he felt like he was going to tumble forward.

"Hey Double D? You ok? You don't look so good." Sarah got up and steadied her wavering friend.

"A-are you sure?"

"About what?" Sarah was consumed by her friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"A-about Nazz and Kevin," Edd whispered.

"Yeah, everyone saw. Sorry. Guess you liked Nazz, huh?"

Double D slowly stood up. "I'm sorry Sarah, but I suddenly feel ill. I think I'm going home now. I'm sorry I was not of much help to you."

Edd stumbled away as a confused Sarah watched. She shrugged and went back to sit on the swing.

* * *

><p>Double D stumbled into his room and removed his clothes. He was suddenly sweating and he allowed tears to fall freely from his eyes. Gasps and sobs shook his lean body and he fell beside his bed, pounding the mattress with his fists in defiance. "I-is that why you didn't come last night?!" he cried in the direction of Kevin's room. A frown came upon Double D's usually docile face and clear ran from his nose. "You didn't have the courage to tell me!? You bastard!" he cried, pain and misery seeping out of him and leaving him weak. He lay on his floor, cursing the man he loved. With each curse his heart was reduced to dust and with each tear he slipped slowly into a restless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Double D awoke with a splitting headache. He made his way to his medicine cabinet and took some aspirin to ease his pain. In the mirror he could see what a mess he appeared. Mucus had crusted over his lips and saliva had run down his neck. He gasped at himself in horror and quickly removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water soothed his aching body and he lay gently on the wall, letting the water cleanse him.<p>

"Hey! Double D! You in here? We missed ya yesterday!" Eddy came into Edd's room, followed by the larger Ed.

"In here! I'm taking a quick shower. I'll be right out!" Double D called.

"Alright! We'll hang here!" His two best friends made themselves at home and waited for Double D to come out of the shower.

"Hey did you hear Double D?" Ed asked through the door.

"Hear what, Ed?"

"Nazz is dating Kevin," Edd finished miserably.

A gasp caught in his chest and he cleared his throat. "Yes, I did. Sarah told me yesterday."

"Yeah Sarah was pretty sad about it," Ed offered. Though Ed was by no means the brightest of the group he had come far and could carry on conversations with almost anybody now, with the exception of Rolf. Rolf still stumped poor Ed.

"I'm sorry I am taking so long," Double D called out to distract himself.

"No big Double D, not like we got much of anything else to do," Eddy rolled in Edd's desk chair.

Double D emerged from the restroom fully clothed and Ed could see there was something wrong. Though less intelligent, Ed had developed stunning intuition about others and their emotions. Now was no exception.

Ed had seen something special forming between Kevin and Double D. While Eddy was busy scamming the kids, Ed heard Double D cry out for Kevin to help him multiple times and he saw how kind Kevin was to the smaller boy.

"How're you taking it?" Ed asked softly.

Eddy cocked his eyebrow at Double D and frowned. "Like the rest of use, duh Ed. He's heartbroken! Nazz is taken!"

Ed smiled and nodded, not really paying attention to Eddy. "So, how are you taking it?"

Double D looked up in slight shock at Ed's sudden attention. "W-well, fine I suppose. I did not have a chance with either of them-er- I mean Nazz anyways, I am much too weak and quiet, and nerdy, and passive, and a doormat. I mean it's not like _I_ have feelings right?!" Double D spat bitterly. Eddy was looking at him now in slight shock. "I mean who cares right! What the quiet one wants! Or feels! Or needs! Not like he's going to give it to me! He can barely handle his own feelings and insecurities and-"

"Wait! What! Who are you talking about Double D?" Eddy became suddenly aware Double D was referring to a 'he' versus a 'she'.

Edd slouched in a slight panic. "W-why Nazz of course!" he chuckled nervously.

"You kept saying he, dude."

"W-well this heartbreak has got me delirious is all," Double D stated matter of factly. Eddy nodded slowly.

"Right well, we're burnin' daylight. Let's go see who we can bother!"

"I'll be down shortly, I need to pick out my socks for today," he lied.

"Whatever." Eddy had long ago stopped trying to make sense of Double D's small nuances. "Let's go Ed!"

Ed turned to Double D and approached him slowly and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Double D," he whispered. Edd smiled sadly at him, nodding. _Poor Ed, he doesn't even know what he's being sympathetic for_. "I know you are in love with Kevin," he said softly.

Edd gasped and covered himself in a panic. "What?!"

"Hey! Ed! Come on! Let Double D get ready!"

"Hold up Eddy, I wanna talk to Double D about something first." Eddy waited in the doorway so Ed could finish talking to the genius. "Ugh, alone please?" Eddy was about to protest. "It's really embarrassing. It's about this rash I have," Ed began to gesture towards the inside of his pants before Eddy threw the door closed and walked away.

"I'll be downstairs!"

Ed chuckled to himself. "You'd think he'd learn huh, Double D?"

Double D was still shaking and looking at him in terror. "Ed, what are you talking about."

"It doesn't take a genius to know you and Kevin have been a thing for a while now," he said, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

Double D was about to stammer in protest but his tongue caught on itself and would not be shook loose for the life of him.

"Hey, I know it's your secret and all but I think you should go out and fight for your guy, man."

Double D nodded and fell against the wall, sliding to the floor. "Since when do you know?" he whispered in a panic. "D-does anybody else know?"

Ed shook his head. "Nah, everyone else is too stupid to figure it out. I mean it doesn't take a genius to see that you guys had something." Double D was still in a panic. "Look I found out just by paying attention and listening. Watching other people's body language and getting the small hints by what they say and how they say it you know?"

Double D looked at the larger Ed in shock. "Why Ed! When did you become so intelligent?"

"Nah, I ain't smart!" Ed said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I'm pretty dumb but my mom made Sarah take all those anger management classes and she didn't want to read those books so she made me read them for her and fill out the sheets for her classes. Learned a lot about human interaction and reading other people," he nodded with a smile.

"Right, but I can't do anything Ed. He doesn't want anybody else to know!" The small boy had thrown logic to the wind and had decided to believe in this wise Ed he had not known before now.

"So don't," Ed shrugged. "You said you gotta out him? Just go lookin' like one hot tamale and get the other girls lookin' atchu, trust me. Kevin will be dying of jealousy!" Ed chuckled at his diabolical scheme.

"Why Ed! How do you know it will work?"

Ed picked up Double D and made his way to his dresser. "Because, Kevin doesn't like other people messing with what's his."

* * *

><p>"Hurry it up! You guys have been up there for over an hour!" Eddy paced back and forth in the living room, itching to get outside.<p>

"Alright, alright! Just keep your socks on! Come on Double D, don't be shy."

"What's going on with-"

Eddy stopped mid-sentence as he saw Double D walking down the stairs. Ed smiled proudly at his work and gently urged Double D on, Edd not daring to look up.

"Holy Hell! Double D!" Eddy cried with a smile.

Edd nodded shyly and glanced up at him through his bangs.

"I present to you, new and improved Double D!"

Edd stood before them, a whole new person. He wore dark wash straight leg blue jeans, and his usual sneakers. A tight black under shirt accented his lean body and a white shirt wore loose over it gave him a classy touch. He wore black fingerless gloves that came up to his elbows, striking a stark contrast with the white flowing about him. But what took Eddy's breath away the most was his hair. Edd's hair hung about his face in a perfect frame. His bangs parted at one side and evenly fell around his face, teasing the viewer with enough skin but immediately sliding closed and hiding those stunning high cheekbones. It was bob length but his bands came out longer.

_Well that explains all those bobby pins._

"Well, what do ya think Eddy? He looks like a million bucks huh?"

Eddy was speechless and he simply looked him up and down, Double D slightly blushing at the attention. "Dude! You're fucking beautiful! Are you doing this to impress Nazz!" Eddy's eyes went wide with a excitement, a small twinkle in his eye.

"W-well, Eddy actually, I-"

"No time to talk! Come on! Let's go show ya off!"

With that the three Eds were gone and loose on the unsuspecting neighborhood.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the small world of the cul-de-sac learned of the new stranger that was running with Ed and Eddy. The kids came out in search of the Eds and Nazz soon heard too. "Hey, Kevin, apparently there's a new guy that's hanging with the Eds. Let's go check it out!"<p>

"Huh? Oh, sure." Kevin pulled himself off his comfortable hammock he was lounging on as Nazz was telling him about the latest in fashion and music.

They made their way to the playground where they soon found a crowd of their friends huddling around the Eds.

"Hey! Who's the new guy?!" she called out, striking a pose. The crowd of adolescents parted as they all made way for Nazz to see. She stopped and stared, her mouth falling open. "Double D?!"

Edd chuckled nervously and absently waved, his attention was not on Nazz but on Kevin right behind her.

"Hello Kevin," he said shyly.

"Edd?!" Kevin stalked up to Double D and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Holy shit, is that you?" The smaller boy looked up at Kevin through his bangs, a deep blush, dancing across his face. Ed watched with a smile on his face as Eddy looked on confused.

"Hey what's-" Ed silenced Eddy so as not to interrupt the scene unfolding before their eyes.

"Why-why yes Kevin, who else would it be?" he said softly.

"Whoa! Edd! Dude! You look hot!" Nazz came up behind Kevin and pushed him out of the way, swallowing Edd in a hug.

"Why thank you Nazz!" Edd grabbed the blonde by her waist and steadied her, almost toppling them both.

Kevin glared at them. "Hey Nazz! Quit huggin' Edd!"

Nazz giggled mischievously. "Oh come on Kevin, you know you're the only one for me," she teased. A panic showed in Kevin's face. "He gets so jealous sometimes!" she whispered joyfully to Edd.

"Yes, I can imagine," Edd said sadly, glancing sideways at Kevin. "Congratulations by the way," he said to the both of them. "I suppose it is about time you two took the, uhm, next step." He cleared his throat as Nazz smiled wide and nodded.

"Right! It only took Kevin forever!" she said, taking him by the arm.

"I can't imagine why," he said softly, barely above a whisper, looking at Kevin straight in the eyes.

"Whoa! Double D!" Sarah cried in joy. "Hey! You look amazing! Would you like to go out for ice cream?!"

Double D chuckled nervously and slowly backed up, a growl low in Kevin's throat. "Oh well thank you, Sarah, but I do not think Ed would appreciate his friend dating his younger sister."

Sarah whimpered and Jimmy called out, "Hey Double D! I'll date ya!"

The crowd went silent as Jimmy approached the silent, unmoving Ed. "Wh-what?"

"Aww! Kevin don't they make the cutest couple!" Nazz cried out in joy.

Jimmy took Double D by the arm and looked up him, his blonde hair still in its quaff and his straight teeth shining through his smile.

"Wh-why Jimmy! What are you saying?!"

"Well that I'm bisexual," he said puzzled. "I thought that was a known fact." The rest of the faces nodded and he smiled up at him. "So do you wanna go out for ice cream with me?"

"Bu-but Jimmy, I'm not-"

"_HANDS! OFF!_" Kevin stood between Jimmy and Double D, his stance wide and his face frozen into a frown.

"Hey! What's the big deal Kevin!?" Jimmy protested. "I was just asking him for ice cream."

"Yeah Kevin, what's your problem?" Nazz asked approaching him with her hands on her hips.

"We-well, I-"

Double D looked at Kevin, hope and fear in his eyes. Nazz was awaiting a response and what he said next could be the most important thing he has ever had to say in short life.

"Well?" Nazz urged on.

"_I'm in love with Double D!_" Kevin cried in panic. He shook where he stood and he got low, ready to pounce on the angry mob.

"What?"

"Huh?!"

"Mmfhphgh!" Eddy was still under Ed's cheerful control and he cried out in a muffled confusion.

"Yeah, you all heard me! We're a thing. We're together," Kevin said shakily. He was pouring sweat and his tongue felt as if it was swelling. Suddenly he felt a soft gloved hand go into his and he turned to see Double D standing proudly at his side, tears running down his face. "Huh? Babe! Why are you crying!?" Kevin asked in a panic, instantly forgetting the crowd.

"And I love Kevin!" Double D cried out in joy, turning to face the crowd of familiar faces with a confidence he did not know he could produce.

"What!" Nazz walked up to Kevin in shock. "Are you serious!? You're gay!"

"Ugh, Nazz, I'm sorry! This is why I didn't want to get with you and I -" Kevin was silenced with Nazz's back hand.

"Shut up!" she cried angrily. She turned to look at Double D in anger and she slowly smiled, a sad smile. "Ugh! I guess I can't blame you, he is fucking beautiful. I dare say even more beautiful than me," she said softly, taking Double D in a large and gently embrace. "Take care of him alright Double D." He smiled back at the blonde and nodded.

She went back up to Kevin. "Sorry Kev, I got lost in the moment," she giggled. Kevin massaged his red face and chuckled.

"Nah it's cool Nazz, I'm sorry I didn't just tell ya."

Jimmy and Sarah both smiled, seeing they did make a cute couple and Johnny was being teased by plank that he saw it coming a million miles away, but that Johnny's oversized head could not let him think straight.

"Alright, alright," Rolf called out, joining the group at last. "Come, let us leave the two new love turtles alone to make with the peace, yes?"

Kevin chuckled. "It's love birds, dude."

"What birds?" Rolf slowly herded the crowd of onlookers away and all that remained were Ed and Eddy.

Ed released Eddy and came up behind Double D. "See! Told you it would work Double D!" Ed cried cheerfully.

"Oh Ed! How could you know?!" Double D embraced her life long friend. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," he smiled back.

"Wait a minute! Ed?! You were in on this!?" Ed smiled and nodded happily. "Since when?! When did you know about these two?!" he asked in desperation. He hated feeling like the last to know about something.

"Well, Eddy he just came up with it when we were in the room by ourselves, and-"

"_That's_ what you were doing?!"

"Yup!"

"Rash my fine ass! Next time, I stay with you guys! Rash or not!" he grumbled. "And you!" he gestured at Double D. "You didn't even tell us?! And why _him_?!"

"Eddy, I have made my decision, do you not want me happy?" he asked.

Eddy glared at him, his eye twitching. "Ugh! Fine! Doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"Likewise," Kevin grumbled.

"Kevin! Eddy! Please! Try to be more civil towards each other!" Double D scolded. But despite his best effort at feigning grouchiness he was too overjoyed not to smile. Ed, Eddy and Kevin all looked at Double D, smiles on their faces, at seeing someone they all cared about happy.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Just a quick sappy EddKevin fluff! I had to write it! I was already going to bed and then this hit me so a few hours later, FINALLY going to bed but I had to get this out! Please review - I take all reviews, and thank you so much for the read! Good night!


End file.
